Emma (Unleashing Mystery)
Emma is a mysterious pup, but a more of a problem solver and a spy. She HATES fighting back it's not her style. but will do anything for her friends as said in her debute. She's sweet but while seeing someone is a little "off" or someone is up to something she can seem a liitle suspisous. She is a detective pup! She remembers very little about her past, only knowing that their father was her only friend in her childhood and her mother was mean and rotten for the first 4 years of her life until she passed away. All she can remember is that they both died. Her mom died when she was 4 and her dad died during her first month of the PAW Patrol. She was very sad and hid in her puphouse intill she got a note that said "Don't cry, Emma. Your beautiful and a good pup. I'm sorry your father died but i'm here for you" *Love Chase One day when she was playing there was a murder. The PAW Patrol were trapped in a net. Emma took down the murder and saved the pups, but the murder caught her. Although Super Spy Chase saved her, which bloomed a hudge crush between the too. Though Emma didn't know Chase crushed on her Chase didn't know she loved him. She is a brown corgi pup with bright green eyes and a nice green vest and a dark green collar her puptag shows a ? mark Catchphrases: "I got this!" "Emma's on the case" "If it involves spying, you will see my flying" "I'll help get to the bottom of this" Pup Pack tools: Magnifying Glass Claw Wishel suction cups zipline Jetpack for Air pups uniform Claw Harness Magnifying Glass Zipline Her puphouse can turn into a jeep like Tracker's that can change. Each button has a different meaning: The two brown buttons: They're like levers. Red: Pushing it once turns the lights on. Pushin it twice activates more lights Blue: Activates the add on to catch baddies Green: makes the alarm go off When she's older Ryder upgrades it so it's bigger to fit her. *Snakes *Clowns *People who try to kill her. *Spiders *Ghosts *Emma is friends with all the pups, treating most of the boys as brothers,but she's closest to Skye, Everest, Antarctica, and Stars for her gal pals. She does love playing with the boys; but the girls are her go-to-pups. Out of all the boys, besides Chase, the ones she's closest to in a Brotherly realastionship with to be Zuma, James, and Marshall. *Lisa is her best friend outside of the PAW Patrol pups, and loves to hang out with her. She teases Zuma and Lisa cause she ships them. *Skye is her best friend in the PAW Patrol since she was the only other girl when she joined. Random: *When i first created her, her name was going to be Mystery- but I looked up the meaning of Emma and liked it. *During her creation, I intended her crush to be Cooper but I didn't ask premission. And then Rocky but he belongs to Tundra. So I chose Chase cause he's a spy sometimes. *She was orginally gonna be a orange dachshund but I like a brown corgi better. *They don't have babies intill later on in the series. *When she goes down the slide, she goes down like chase but in a more serious way. *Her kids names are: Lina, Lyla and Dawn. I have none yet please add some